


Cute enough to eat

by Darkerogenous



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU kinda ?, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gore, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masochism, No Sex, Sadism, consensual cannibalism, erotic gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerogenous/pseuds/Darkerogenous
Summary: Travis had a crush on Sal, nothing new. But after the talk they had had in the bathroom, Travis made up his mind: he'd confess to Sal Fisher. So they meet after school. But Sal has a suggestion, and who could refuse a request of their crush?





	Cute enough to eat

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Sally eating Travis. I want to add that I wrote this to let my anger out, I don't think this is cute in any way. It was kind of a vent writing. I actually just want my boys to be happy sksksks

Even though they didn't really know each and to his utmost despair, Travis had managed to fall head over heels for Sal Fisher. His flashy blue hair, mysterious mask, eyes who pierced through you... His way of not caring about what others thought, of forgiving even Travis, who had bullied and punched him, and so much more... All these things contributed to the intense passion Travis felt for the masked boy. 

After the talk they had had in the school's bathroom, he realized: Sal wouldn't be disgusted with him. Travis couldn't help feeling like an abomination for liking a boy, but knowing Sal wouldn't think of him that way made him feel much better. Travis, stopped bullying the boy, preferring alternatives to let out his internalised frustration. So he decided he'd finally confess in front of Sal. If the smaller boy insisted that homosexuality wasn't that bad, it surely couldn't be, right? 

After days of thinking it through, Travis finally made up his mind. He'd confess. At 5 PM, when they finished classes, Travis rushed out so he could wait for Sal outside, who was still talking with his friends. After only 5 minutes, Sal walked out with his usual group of friends, laughing and talking. Travis gathered all his courage and came up to them.

"Oh, hey Travis," said Sal, cheerfully. "Uh, hey," mumbled the blonde. "Whaddya want," asked Larry, in a condescending voice. Travis ignored the taller boy, to ask Sal what he had been wanting to ask for some time now. "Uh... Could I talk to you for a second," Travis asked. "What for," was Larry's immediate question. "Calm down, Larry. Of course I can. Go home without me, guys, I'll catch up." 

Travis swallowed. He would finally say it. He and Sal walked away from all the people, to be more in private. "I... I have something to tell you," mumbled the blonde. "Go on, Travis." The boy took a big breath. "I... Since I first saw you, I have liked you. Your blue hair and eyes... Your style... The way you're forgiving... The way you don't care about what people have to say... I love it. Everything about you is so amazing. I know I have been an asshole to you and your friends since the beginning of the year, but... You already know why I acted like that. I..." 

Travis got quiet. Sal looked at him, nodding."I already knew. I read the note you tried to throw in the garbage." Travis blushed. "I, uh-" A chuckle came from Sal. "I'm glad you feel that way," the blue-haired boy murmured. Travis started blushing even more furiously. He didn't expect this answer, at all. Sal started approaching the other boy, slowly, until there was only an inch between them. Sal's piercing eyes gazed deep into Travis'.The smaller boy caressed the others' cheek, and got on his tiptoes to whisper in Travis ear: "I have to confess something to you too; I really want to devour you right now. I'm not joking, I'm talking literally. You still have time to run." 

Travis was surprised, but his heart was beating so much, having the boy he liked whispering in his ear things he wanted to do to him. His instincts told him to run, but his heart didn't want to."It's alright... I- I want it too," Travis whimpered, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Sal smirked. He slightly pushed his mask up, and in a quick movement grabbed Travis' face and pressed their lips together. The kiss was very rough, with teeth and tongue. When Sal let go, Travis gasped for air, but the other teenager didn't even give him enough time to recover, as he grabbed the tan boy by the throat. 

Travis then started feeling an emotion he'd never felt before; a mix between fear and arousal. As he saw Sal's scarred mouth forming a smile and exhaling heavy breaths, Travis felt himself harden in his pants. "Devour me," the blonde moaned into Sal's ear. The blue-haired boy pushed Travis on the ground, and got down on top of him.

Sal then harshly bit into the others' neck and Travis gasped. Blood was gushing from the wound and the smaller boy hungrily drank it all. The blonde was groaning from the intense stimulation. Sal then released his grasp and started looking Travis up and down. The taller boy was sweating and breathing heavily, awaiting his crush's next action. 

Sal grinned, and bit at the skin on Travis' abdomen. With inhumane strength, he ripped the skin off and Travis screamed. But the boy's screams were quickly muted when Sal bit down on the blonde's guts and started to eat. Travis was breathless but, nevertheless, still aroused. Sal was devouring Travis at a quick pace, swallowing blood and guts, making feral sounds. He let go for a bit, to catch his breath, and then bit down on Travis' left thigh. Sal broke the skin and tore the flesh, eating like he hadn't tasted anything in a week. The tan boy was groaning and gritting his teeth; the pain was so intense yet so sweet.

Travis' vision was blurring, he was slowly losing conscience. Sal stopped eating for a moment and looked deeply into Travis' eyes. The blonde smiled ans whispered "I love you," as he sunk into the arms of Death...

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN ABOMINATION, BYE
> 
> In all seriousness, I will write something cute someday, I promise.


End file.
